


puyoshots - chu edition

by pachinkovv



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, sometimes, uu/ubuhuh, will add to tags as this updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pachinkovv/pseuds/pachinkovv
Summary: need me some practice writing smut because i only did it like twice in my life ever so *flexes fingers*note (for now): i'm dumb as shit.. how do you change the work to say it'll have more than one chapter? anyway, if you see the 1/1 don't fret. i havestuff in the works ok
Kudos: 7





	puyoshots - chu edition

**Author's Note:**

> again, i really need the practice writing smut (there's three words you will never stop hearing from me ever) and i never touched threesomes until just now in this oneshot so- I mean if it sucks it sucks that's kind of the pointuuh
> 
> doing a modern au because i need an excuse to use a phone here that isn't a nokia
> 
> note: Lucien and Dima are just names I came up with on the spot/ not part of puyo's cast. and yes bitch the stupid nerd has friends are we going to have a problem here

Klug doubts he was that drunk looking back on it. Something tells him that even if he came out as sober as he came in he still would have invited the idea. He was rocking on the sides of his feet on the wall closest to the room's stand-alone speakers. Initially hands off the punch - he just forgot, being wrapped up as he was with his immediate circle - then toasting with the friends of his friends in the next city over when they found him standing there. Some being from Primp as Klug was happy to find out.

They crowd the few feet of space there was left between the couch's arm and the speaker, going on first names and sharing the tamest, most exploitable tidbit about themselves without equal turn, and over the heavy wave of music they had the poor choice of talking next to. Klug is told second-handedly the guy who was in charge of decoration here, tp-style, and was in front of him, was Lucien. Who suddenly slaps and misses his knee to say he forgot and Dim' hold on to my cup i think I got some mulch in my shoe.

It was hard to tell with Klug, with people he knows well enough already, if he was even capable of getting shy in public but put him in a new crowd and it was as clear as the jump in his voice that he was struggling to get used to it.

Which is funny how despite that, Klug could still get in bed with them in record time anyway.

His guess is the alcohol smothered his panic. Because after the seventh shot he decidedly stopped counting.

But it wasn't out of nowhere. Luc and Dima and him came to the barebones of it even then, by the speakers in that open room. They wanted a bet. And Klug is honest he was the first to push it nevermind that he would never tell it to their face.

Though Klug was blanking on who first brought it up, he does remember calling them both pussy bottoms compared to him. Despite what looks might have you believe, that Klug could literally bend them to his will if he wanted to. And Luc and Dim', biting on a laugh, asked if he did. If he was willing to back himself up on that.

They played with the idea over the next four shots of something Klug, again, doesn't remember being on the table but tinged the back of his tongue not unlike how whiskey would. Until their senses were buzzed enough they don't recall their walking back to the home owner's spare bedroom as much as just show up in there out of the blue. To flesh out the bet again, only with a kind of fervor someone establishes believing it would really happen outside of chatter. Klug was excited about it too even knowing full well how much of what he said he pulled out of his ass (as per usual).

Their ruling was this so far:

one, we (Lucien pulls Dima in with an arm as they're tugging their clothes off) will be the ones to top. Your goal is to show us how much better off you are in our position.

two,

Or at least Klug didn't hear the second rule - either because Lucien was tongue-tied for for long enough until Dima knocks him over or he gets lost in the idea and falls backward on the bed himself. Klug was too distracted moving his foamy spit around in his mouth with his tongue. Just getting out of his dress shirt and vest when he can register the pile of their clothes that fell just shy of the bed. By the time he crawls onto the mattress with them they help each other out of what little else they had left on.

It wasn't verbally cued who did what and when since locking the door here but it was unarguably decided that Lucien wanted a go at him first (in his words) in the meantime Dim' was getting it up watching them.

Lucien kneeled a good part of his weight to Klug's right so Dima was open to seeing more.

"So you're no bottom, are you?"

He sighed, "I'm not." Smiling if he could see it but Lucien was turned in toward one side of his face, fumbling with Klug's ear in his lips like a mouth he was kissing. The other hand that wasn't pinning his own up to the headboard scaling Klug from neck to waist. When he suddenly rolls his back on first contact.

" _Haai-_ m not," he said again, too much under the influence to distinguish that from him saying Lucien's hands were still cold from holding the shot earlier. But eventually steals the heat off Klug the longer he skims his hands over him.

Lucien doesn't seem to notice himself and wouldn't unless someone pressed his own hands up to his own body to feel for himself. He sighs more than he means to laugh in the curve of his shoulder. Seeming to take his sweet time, now with both hands, to run over every poking bone and curve when, from what he can tell, it was only a few minutes ago that he was really pushing the competitive aspect of it.

As Lucien was just thumbing his pants down past his knees, Klug feels another hand cupping the cheek closest to them and sliding his glasses off.

Klug believes he walked in the room already with a hard on, only failing to consider action until it comes out of Dima's mouth. The slanted eye and open-mouth smile he got to know pretty well in just two hours smearing with the rest of his face.

But if he can't see it Klug figures he could sure as hell hear it.

"Your ego's nice and big now, ah?" he said. As by now Lucien had already rolled his pants down past his knees - the boxers coming with in a dual motion - and not so much as squeezing his length, and still getting a thick dribble of precum off him. Klug is late to lean his head back in the pillow to save face, or as much as he can with his cock pulsing in Luc's grip.

It leaves him as fucking soon as he can register his touch. The bet already looking far off from a priority. And it was more like Klug just wanted to make as little noise as possible to least embarrass himself tomorrow.

Luc squeezes again - his grip harder, more intent - then stopping after a few slow pumps at the head of his cock to rub the pad of a thumb over his slit. Klug grinds his teeth against his body going numb in a shiver.

"Hh- _nnhh~_ "

"You like that, Klug? You like that?"

Klug can't tell right away who's asking but answers ahead of himself the second time Lucien pumps and keeps pumping. His forearm just coming over his mouth when Dima, he thinks, holds it off.

Dima had folded his legs seiza-style next to Klug and making up for the space of his upper half to straddle him and drag his length over his yawning mouth.

Before he's made the decision to, Klug's tongue already traces the length of it just so cum doesn't drip a little too close for comfort around his eyes. But then Dima's voice pitches and cracks failing to deliver something and Klug needs to make sure he hears that right again so he keeps going. At the same time, hearing his own voice fleeting and seemingly his whole body buckle save for his arms and hips the faster and more deliberate Lucien strokes him.

Klug is almost lolling his tongue, hungry to mark Dima in his spit, with close to no sense for rhythm the tighter the knot draws in his stomach and the harder he sweats under them. Gripping the bedsheets in clots under his fingers as his right hand is jerking on them desperately like reins. Klug could only tell he was tearing up a little when the wet on his face turned cold on the way down his cheek.

"Aah, th- _iih_ -t!" he whined, too worked up to notice, or care, to slip his tongue back under the roof of his mouth to talk if it meant he doesn't waste another second lapping Dima's cock clean.

Dima hikes up on his knees and rolls forward on his forearms to fit the better half of it in his mouth.

"Good boy, Klug, take it in. You want this fat cock, don't you?"

Even before Dima gets it down to the hilt, Klug was streaming tears, begging with his mouth full and his eyes lidded and tracing up and back somewhere. If he was able to, he would have turned the words over and over on his tongue. Good boy. He was a good boy, he said. He really is. The only other person he can first point to calling him that was a lifetime acquaintance, a good friend of his. He came in to share a finished project with him. Good boy, he said to him. They rub shoulders sitting down to read together. Their hands wrapped in each other's to the mirror knuckle. Klug bends under pressure right in front of him. Good boy, he told him.

Klug is so preoccupied in his own substitute pocket-high that he doesn't notice the tip of Dima's cock is rubbing at the back of his throat enough to give him sores for half a week and his eyes roll ceiling-ward taking it in. His mouth is stuffed and he still tries to say his name.

Then Klug's mouth loosens to cry what he can't put the words behind. Lucien was stroking him to a halt and only so much as squeezing him in-place again with a dazed off look neither of them could see.

It looked to just be on his end because Dima too had to angle his head around to try and read him, working out of Klug in the process and no later pulling one leg after the other to get off him as Klug pushes up into the pillow he's too weak to fluff up. Shutting his eyes behind the heel of either hand to avoid the stars in his vision and only getting to see them that much clearer in the black behind his eyelids.

Lucien cuts him off early.

"Klug, you want to try something new with us?"

Klug only now thinks to wipe the mix of drool and tears on the blankets. Dima is cupping his erection second-guessing himself if it was better to keep it up or trust Lucien's conscious. Klug doesn't make any effort to move yet and before he does Dima shoots him a look, speaking on that exchange something like 'were we planning a something new? because we sure as hell aren't sober enough to carry it out if we did'.

Luc gestures him in the direction of Klug's phone with his chin which at that point Dima can crack another smile good as new. He wasn't even sure what they were going to do later with the footage outside of sharing it among themselves but he liked where he was going with this.

With his glasses off, Klug, fails to pick up on Dima taking his phone out and is on too many levels buzzed to make out the blur of the thing he was holding in his hands a foot or two away. Even getting to the idea Dima was just holding his own phone up for the time or something.

An arm slinks under his back and lifts Klug up until he's sitting propped on his elbows, his attention on him but vaguely would his eyes follow.

Lucien only gives the okay to record when he slips behind Klug. The hand that flashed a thumbs up going down after Dima's to thread with the other one over Klug's chest.

Luc rubs his nose over the side of his neck, not quite pulling through with the effort to laugh.

He said, "So everything you told us - you were really just pulling it out of your ass then, Klug?"

Moving down, when Luc flushed his tip with a finger again Klug bites on a groan and leans his head back into Luc's shoulder.

"Is that your way of asking somebody to pound that boy pussy of yours? You don't want to ask any nicer?"

Lucien draws two fingers together and presses them on Klug's lips to wet them, the other hand jerking him off idly and pulling his fingers back out to rub circles over his nipples.

" _Nn_ h.. No, I- I _ahh_.."

"Words. Use your words, Klug." Luc intonates to match the smile peeking from behind him. He gives Klug a good few pulls before freeing both of his hands to hook the back of his knees and draw Klug's legs up.

"I want you, please, to.."

"I'm listening." Luc cranes in toward him to lip his earlobe, grinding, just barely, his length between Klug's cheeks enough for him already to be pearling cum.

"Fuck my t- _aaih_.."

It wasn't that he won't let him finish, Lucien just thought hearing his breath catch and moaning against him was well enough to compensate for a proper answer.

Luc was repositioning, with one hand on Klug's leg, the other hand on his dick, just getting the head to push in. Not so much kissing as he was dragging his lips over his neck and cheek, and whispering something the phone unfortunately doesn't pick up. Working Klug to a slower beat compared to earlier, only making it a point he drives his cock all the way up to the sweet spot every time and every time making Klug tense his arms in around his legs and his voice hiccup, "D~ _ihh_.. A _yh_ \- Ayashii!"

Lucien briefs eye contact with Dima, who knew as little as he did from what he can guess, but knew well enough to agree Klug couldn't be more obviously cock-drunk right now.

He doubts Klug will, at least consciously, answer but tries anyway out of amusement, "Who again?"

"Ay- _aah_.. Aya, _please_.."

Klug's hands uncoiled from his legs at some point to pin them over his head and grip just over the crooks of his elbows, grinding Lucien deeper in as much as he could. A sob breaks any last composure Klug was trying to hold on to in his voice.

"Don't~h stop.. Ay _ahh_ -!"

Klug's legs suddenly give out, a loss of support from Luc's arms, and falls on the flat of his feet briefly before Lucien pushes him on all fours and picks up where they left off, only pumping him faster and talking almost with a total disregard for the phone's camera still being on. Or Dima being the one behind it, rubbing the pads of his fingers over his slick head with his one other free hand so at least he wouldn't need to suffer the arousal raw.

Klug's forehead pushes into the crook of an elbow but it does little to stifle the volume. It doesn't take long for him to lose grip on his words the closer he gets to coming.

"Tell Ayashii how bad you want it," Lucien huffed, "How much you want his come spilling out of you, want him to fuck you stupid, hah?"

"Uh~ _uuh!_ "

Never mind if he screwed his eyes shut or not, more stars crowded his vision. Klug's mouth hangs slack against his will to beg Ayashii to call him that again even past the point or both having tipped over the edge and as Lucien paces to a halt.

And Dima doesn't know about Luc but he thought the 'Ayashii' in his phone's contacts went hand-in-hand with the recording.


End file.
